Because You Can't Break Me
by MissIndependent007
Summary: Set in Middle Ages-ish. Headstrong & brave, Princess Clary accidentally sleeps with the enemy & can't stop thinking of him. An arranged marriage, abuse, rape,& kidnapping just complicate things. Plus, King Valentine has secret plans that could potentially kill millions if Clary doesn't stop him. The world is going to hell, but Clary sure as hell is tougher than she looks AH AU OC


Author: MissIndependent007

Title: Because You Can't Break Me

Rating: M for sex, violence, language, rape

Pairing: Clary and Jace

**Full Summary**: Set in Middle Ages-ish. Headstrong & brave, Princess Clary accidentally sleeps with the enemy. Add an arranged marriage, abuse, rape, and kidnapping to complicate things. Plus, King Valentine has secret plans that could potentially kill millions if Clary doesn't stop him. The world is going to hell, but Clary sure as hell is tougher than she looks. And yet, all she can seem to do is think of that prince... AH, AU, OC

**AN: Totally AU, AH. So Clary is really OC in a way… I always felt like Cassandra Clare made Clary a little on the inexperienced and naïve side for my taste. So… I may have made Clary pretty badass and sure of herself. Although let's be honest – everyone is inexperienced and naïve compared to Jace XD. And don't freak out of Clary seems like she's totally cool with a lot of the crap about her dad – she really isn't dealing with it all well, she's in denial. **

**And I realize that in the Medieval Ages-ish people did _not_ talk like they do, but what can I say? Clary loves to swear like a wounded pirate, and I was not going to deny her. And truthfully, it isn't really the Middle Ages, it's more like some made-up time in history when there are kings who are all about world-conquest, but females have more rights I guess. Well, in some of my made up kingdoms girls do. Others, not so much. **

**Enjoy!**

_Goddamn weeds_, she thought. She finished pulling out a two-foot-tall, out-of-control weed and she wiped the sweat from her brow.

It was a 90-degree day in July. Clary loved days like this, as her tanned skin from hours of being outside proved. As with every other summer day on the enormous Morgenstern estate, Clary preferred more than anything to be alone in her private garden on the outskirts of the property.

Surrounded by ten foot tall arborvitae for complete privacy from the acres of woods surrounding it, the garden was her oasis. Though it was a large garden, Clary kept it well groomed while she was home. Huh. "Home." Thanks to her dad, this palace had never been her home.

She hated her dad. He had beaten her and her poor mother up for years. All attempts to escape had failed in the past as Valentine Morgenstern was the king, and if he needed to discipline his wife and daughter, who would tell him he couldn't?

Even when he beat her mother to death, no one questioned his cover story of her dying in a carriage accident. Yup. Carriage accident. Not that he tried to forge evidence, he didn't have to. He was king of the largest kingdom in the world. Anyone who would question him could say goodbye to his wife and kids because his life was over.

Clary couldn't bear to ponder on it for too long. Her mother had died years ago, back when Clary was 13. She knew better than to cry about it though; crying couldn't help her now.

Clary knew she was trapped too; her father had seen to it. She was never allowed to leave the palace without him or one of his favorite asshole guards with her. Not for her protection, though. Oh no, Valentine did not give a flying fuck about her well-being. He just needed someone to keep an eye on her at all times so she couldn't escape.

She had close friends, but she could never tell them the truth of how the kingdom continued to expand through war and conquest, while the peasants died of starvation and the king lived in palatial comfort, nor could she explain to them how her mother really died. She couldn't tell anyone how many allies her father had. She couldn't explain even to other powerful royals how corrupt her father was. He kept up a great facade so people wouldn't suspect just how many nobles he had killed to get his way. People who defied her father always ended up dead one way or another.

She knew that her father only let her have a tutor for the sake of keeping a good reputation for the family name. He would never let Clary have a job. In fact, Valentine had finagled his way so that his illegitimate son, whom Clary had never met, was now legally recorded as being the biological son of Clary's parents. As in, everyone thought Clary and Jonathon were full siblings, even though she knew otherwise. Additionally, Jonathon would take over the kingdom, instead of Clary, as Valentine could not _bear_ to let his "honest" work on his kingdom go to waste by letting a _girl_take over after he is gone.

As if that was not all enough, Valentine constantly talked of how useful she would be as far as marriage. He kept dangling her in front of disgusting old men as a prize if they agreed to his demands. Not that he had to give them a prize, people did whatever he demanded. He was, after all, King Valentine of Sylvania, of the the three great powers in the world. And there was nothing Clary could do about it.

Literally, Clary was trapped.

And so, Clary hid away in her garden every day she was forced to be with her father. Although, she was proud to admit, she did such a good job of distracting herself, that she occasionally forgot how fucked up her life was.

"Fucking weeds... goddamn peppers... stupid fucking... piece of shit!" Clary muttered under her breath.

She took very good care of her garden, but one of the far beds of peppers had become neglected recently as she hadn't been in the garden for two weeks, thanks to her father.

Her father, as a king, often threw elaborate parties for absolutely no reason and attended similar ones. Of course, As Princess Clarissa, she had to go to all of them.

So naturally, he had dragged her away to Montilia, another of the three great kingdoms, for some prince's birthday party, constantly keeping a very close eye on her in case she tried to run.

Little did he know that she had not needed to run away to find her escape.

Her release.

Her dirtiest fantasies come to life.

Her night of endless passionate sex.

And his name was none other than Alec Lightwood.

She sighed aloud at the thought of him. And then laughed out loud, shaking her head at the very circumstance of it all.

_Ahhhh, Alec Sex-God Lightwood_, she thought.

Sure, he was a total player and definitely got around. But perhaps that just made him more exciting to her.

He was dangerous. Alec just walked with this strut, because he knew that he was God's gift to womankind.

And good God did he prove it that night.

Although usually sporting a sexy leather jacket and riding his beautiful black horse, Alec was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit at the charity event. And holy hell did he make that suit look like pure sin.

_Especially with that panty-dropping smile_, Clary added mentally.

As an amateur artist, Clary could not help but recall Alec's angular face and narrow mouth. She thought of his golden wavy hair and deep gold eyes. He walked in a way that was feline, almost leonine. And Clary simply could not help herself.

Of course, Clary had actually known Alec for most of her life, even if it was the first time she had seen him in probably... 15 years, as she had just turned 17.

Their mothers had been best friends and Clary had heard stories of how Alec would play with her when she was in diapers, seeing as he was ten years older than her.

Yup, Maryse Lightwood was well-known as the matriarch of the Lightwood line of power. As queen of Montilia, Maryse had as much power as Valentine, if not more. Montilia had flourished during the Lightwood dynasty, and Maryse had only served to strengthen the country. Weak and powerless, Queen Maryse was not.

What always surprised Clary most was how her feeble, meek mother could be friends with Maryse Lightwood, the most powerful, headstrong woman Clary had ever met, and still allow Valentine Morgenstern to beat her around.

Clary sighed. No point in wondering about it now, she thought bitterly, Mom's long gone anyway.

Again she thought back to Alec at the charity ball. As Alec had climbed gracefully out of the carriage, women noticed him and instantly surrounded him, pawing at his chiseled arms through his suit. He made quite the appearance everywhere he went, from what Clary had heard, causing more and more women to flock to him. Clary remembered how she had looked over to see Alec staring up at her while she stood quite far off on the balcony high above where he stood at the entrance to the great hall.

As a busty blonde traced her hand over Alec's chest and tried to whisper something in his ear, Clary had snorted, still looking at Alec who was still looking at her, shook her head at the sight of him and the women, and turned away, finally breaking eye contact.

As soon as she was far enough away from the edge of the balcony that he couldn't see her, Clary took a large gulp of the drink in her hand and let out a shaky breathe.

She was surprised with herself. She had managed to keep it together, she seemed haughty and off-limits. She didn't really know why she had done it… She guessed she just didn't want to seem like every other desperate girl around him. At that point in the night, she hadn't known his name yet, but she had known she was _not_ going to fawn all over him.

…although she'd be lying to herself if she said he didn't affect her. He just _looked_ at her for God's sake and she was shaking.

_Not that I'll let him know that_, she thought to herself.

The night had continued like most balls did. Her father talked business with countless stuffy old men while they all smoked cigars. Numerous young and old bachelors asked her to dance. To some, she said yes. To others, no. Though truthfully, she only said yes when she caught Alec looking at her from a few tables away.

She remembered one instance in particular. A tall, well built man of about 45 had come up to her while she leaned against an elaborate water feature.

"Miss Morgenstern, you look absolutely delectable tonight" he murmured in a deep, almost unnatural baritone voice that he seemed especially proud of. He grasped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

_Ew_www, she thought, and didn't respond. She knew her face showed slight disgust, but he either didn't get the message or didn't care.

The man also seemed proud of his dark hair and brilliant blue eyes, as he stared at her intently.

"How rude of me," he said, still holding her hand. "My name is King Sebastian Verlac, of Calcipitia," he explained presumptuously, as if expecting Clary to "ooh" and "ahh" at his oh so magnificent title.

Clary was, needless to say, not impressed, and definitely not in the mood. "I see," she replied stoically.

He seemed to grin at her, almost leering.

He began to say something else but she was distracted by a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye.

Alec.

He apparently had just untangled himself from the mess of females around him, much to their very vocal disappointment, and was stalking towards where Clary and Sebastian where talking by the water fountain. He did not look happy.

Clary made a quick decision, for a reason she didn't bother to rationalize.

She was going to make Alec jealous.

She turned to Sebastian suddenly, cutting him off mid-sentence, and placed her hands on his chest.

"Dance with me," she demanded coyly, a seductive smile on her face.

The change in Sebastian was immediate and disgusting to Clary.

His eyes danced with some repulsive attempt at a seductive look in response. "Your wish is my command," he replied cheesily just as Alec walked up to them.

"Get your paws off her, Verlac," Alec nearly growled.

As soon as Alec first started approaching her, Clary's heartbeat had begun to pound. When Alec had stopped at her side, Clary's stomach had done a flip. And now that Alec had puffed up his chest to tower over Sebastian in her defense, demanding the man to let her go, Clary felt lightheaded.

_Pull it together, Clary_, she thought to herself.

Then she thought back to Alec's demand. She looked down. She hadn't even realized that Sebastian's hands were not only on her, but also way too low on her hips for her liking. Well... For Alec's liking really.

Clary was brought back from her thoughts to hear Alec respond to something Sebastian had said.

"Want you? Want _you?!_" Alec asked incredulously, and he gave a deep chuckle. "Yeah, that'll be the day, Verlac. Princesses like Clarissa do not go for slime like you."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He looked like he was about to try to say something smart when Clary cut in.

She moved slightly so she stood between Alec and Sebastian. Alec, at 6 ft 3, had to look pretty far down to see her at her ridiculous 5 ft nothing – although, for the record, her heels probably made her 5 ft 5.

The look Alec gave her was smoldering. He raised his perfectly angular eyebrow wordlessly.  
_  
__Dear God he is tall… and so **big**_, Clary thought to herself.

_Pull it together, Clary!_ She shouted to herself.

So, with an eyebrow raised in a very snooty, haughty way, Clary replied to Alec's unasked question of "Really?_Him?_" With, "I told him to dance with me. Problem?"

Something in his eyes flickered. Then, as if he had found what he was looking for in her eyes, his facial expression changed into one of something she couldn't identify.

Alec stepped back. "Have fun," he said, although as he looked at her, he seemed to be saying so much more.

He turned his back, and walked once again to his posse of now ludicrously jealous girls.

Clary snapped back from her reverie. Subconsciously, she had finished weeding the pepper bed and looked up as she realized what had awaken her from her day-dreaming. Her maid, Maia, had walked through the greenhouse – she had to walk through the greenhouse to get to the garden – calling for Clary.

"Princess?" Maia called again as she approached Clary. Clary stood and turned to face Maia.

"What's up?" Clary asked as she wiped her hand across her forehead and too-late realized there was dirt all over her hand. Clary saw Maia wince at the dirt on Clary's face.

Still eyeing Clary's forehead, Maia replied, "I have to get you ready. Your father is hosting a ball tonight, remember?" Clary had not remembered at all. Then Clary perked up.

Maia saw the change in Clary's expression and looked at her questionably.

"Do you know if the Montilian royals will be there?" Clary asked slyly.

Maia replied, "Yes, I understand that the queen, prince and princess will be there. Any reason?" Maia asked suspiciously. As Clary's personal maid in the palace, Maia had become very close with Clary and knew nearly everything about Clary's life, including how her mother died. As a consequence, Maia had a feeling that something was up with Clary beyond the normal.

Clary giggled. Maia now looked really suspicious. "Well…" Clary trailed off, and Maia noticed how Clary's cheeks had turned a bright pink. Maia knew, however, to give Clary time to spill or Clary definitely never would.

After a beat, Clary snapped her head to Maia, and gave a very un-Clary squeal.

_The Hell?_ Maia wondered.

"Okay okay… Maia I know you won't tell anyone," Clary gave her a pointed look.

Maia gave an incredulous one in return.

"Okay okay!" Clary said, holding her hands up in surrender. "So… I slept with Prince Alec."

Silence.

"And it was… unreal. Holy fuck, Maia. I don't even know how many times we did it."

Maia just stared and then started to grin. Like an evil, planning-something grin.

Clary started to worry, although she only furrowed her eyebrows at Maia.

"…Maia…?" Clary asked hesitantly.

Maia cackled evilly.

"What are we doing here then?!" Maia exclaimed. "Let's get you ready for your man! Seriously, Clary, you are my hero. Although I have to say, if you like, fuck on the dining room table just to spite your dick of a father, I think I may just have to erect a statue in your honor."

Clary just laughed at the thought and shook her head.

"Alright, make me look irresistible then, Maia. I'm totally jumping him the first sight I get of him."

**A/N: Okay, nobody freak out on me. Trust me, Clary will be with Jace in the end, I swear. I'm just having a little fun with this XD. **

**Hehehe… REVIEW!**

**Cal 3**


End file.
